


Ice Cream and Flowers

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Florist!Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Student!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is about to enjoy his ice cream when his eyes fall upon a shiny florist, who completely captivates him so much that his ice cream ends up on the floor, melted and destroyed... Alec's day is ruined, or is it?





	Ice Cream and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt ''You had this giant ass ice cream but you were so excited that you dropped it and I’ve never seen a sadder person in my life please let me just buy you a new one’' by @wordfather on Tumblr.

Alec was happily smiling as he was standing in the line. He and his sister were currently at the mall, but Alec soon lost the will to live while he was in one of the shops with her, so he decided to excuse himself and go grab himself something to eat - that was his favourite  _ ice cream.  _ Alec was humming as the line was pretty long, but it was going to be so worth it. That place was famous for delicious ice cream and it had a sense of nostalgia placed next to it for Alec as their parents would always treat him to him when the family would visit the mall, so it was extra special to his heart, pressing his lips together and he then happily smiled - he couldn’t wait. 

Alec was starving, so he wasn’t going to order himself just one or two scoops - nothing below three of them was how he rolled that day and he then slowly stepped closer to the counter. Not only that, but the place served huge scoops as it was, so Alec was going to treat himself to some giant ass ice cream, but it was what he deserved after the two hours he spent in there with Izzy, trying to help her which shade of purple she should get for her new lipstick and to Alec they all looked pretty much the same, so did it really matter? Shaking his head, he much rather focused onto the ice cream and he then started thinking of the choices that he’d get.

Oh, they were no joke - they had so many different flavour, but Alec’s favourite ones were pretty basic - chocolate, strawberry and vanilla. Pretty  _ vanilla _ if Alec said so himself, chuckling at his own thoughts, but well. He knew that they tasted good, so he went with what he knew, though the other tastes intrigued him. Should he be bold that day and go with something else than a strawberry? Maybe a raspberry, yes! That sounded amazing and he then sighed. He felt bold, he felt adventurous - he was pretty amazing, smiling and sooner than later it was finally his time to order!

And he really did go with three scoops, deciding for the cone instead of the cup, though he quickly realised that it was a mistake as the woman started piling one scoop on top of each other and it came out looking like a really badass ice cream, making Alec feel all giddy inside, again feeling like a child, quickly paying for his order and then he went to the sitting area in the mall, which was his favourite. Truth be told, there were quite a few, but the one Alec had in mind was next to a flower shop! And what could be more perfect than devouring that ice cream while looking at pretty flowers? So, Alec was off to that place, happily humming along as he walked, carefully carrying his giant ice cream, his mouth already salivating as he was ready to pounce and eat all of that. 

‘’Mmm,’’ said Alec to himself as he finally sat down, looking at the flower shop and he blinked a few times. It’s been kinda long since he had last visited the shop, so he saw that they’ve gotten some new flowers. He didn’t know what kind, but they were really pretty and Alec took in a deep breath - he loved the smell of freshly cut flowers. It made him feel like he was on some kind of a field and not in the middle of a big ass city. Even though he loved flowers, he didn’t really own any at the moment, because of the bad experiences he had in the past. For some reason they all ended up dying when they were handed to him. Alec considered himself a flower serial killer and even though ti sounded funny, it really wasn’t!

Alec soon noticed that the new flowers wasn’t the only addition to their flower shop and his eyes widened when he saw that they had gotten a new employee and Alec blinked a few times. Despite not really going to the shop ever, Alec pretty much knew who worked in their shop - it was a small one and they’ve had the same employees for months now. But it looked like one of the girls quit and the new addition was quite pleasing to the eyes. It was a handsome young man, around the same age as Alec, who was now curiously watching his every move and he didn’t know what captivated him so much about him. 

Okay, yes, he was  _ hot _ , very much so, but it wasn’t the only thing. He totally lived up the place up and made the flowers pop - he was shiny! Strange, but true. And the way that he moved around the flowers was truly amazing as well. He looked at them with such care in his eyes and would carefully water each and one of them, mumbling something to him, Alec’s eyes widened. Oh, perhaps he was talking to them, Alec smiling a little bit without even knowing it himself. There he was, sitting on the bench, with that giant ice cream that was about to melt at any second now, but was too busy with staring at the new florist, who had now moved back to the counter and started making a bouquet and Alec wondered just what kind of a bouquet it was.

Oh, he was very captivating - he was so captivating that he made Alec completely forget about his  _ favourite _ ice cream, which never ever happened. Alec’s eyes were then on the guy’s fingers, which looked long and slender. And he had quite a lot of rings on them, his nails painted and Alec found himself flushing a little bit. It was like he was a work of art, Alec just sitting there and admiring him. He’d never be able to actually walk up to him, of course not. He wasn’t cut out or worthy for that matter to be talking to such hot people. So, distance it was, watching and smiling. The florist then looked up, staring out of the shop and Alec flinched -  _ did he notice him staring?!  _

‘’Shit, shit, shit,’’ muttered Alec to himself and quickly looked down, biting his lip and he just pretended that he was sitting there randomly, his eyes finally falling upon his ice cream, which was a mess. Alec’s eyes widened and he let out a yelp, because the mess was enormous, Alec trying to save the ice cream by quickly licking it up. That just caused the already very melted tip to break off and the whole thing just ended up on floor, Alec’s heart breaking in half, shattering because there went his precious ice cream and he felt really embarrassed as well. Crap, he needed to wipe it up before someone would step on it and he started looking for a tissue.

As much as he wanted to go unnoticed from the florist’s radar, he was definitely noticed by then, because Alec was causing a great amount of commotion as he was whining and feeling sorry for himself. Not to mention that he had already wasted all of his tissues that he had and he didn’t even wipe  _ anything _ . ‘’Oh, no, no, no!’’ he whined loudly, on his knees and was looking like a lost kitten. ‘’I’ve ran out of tissues. Ugh, I’m so dumb. Alec Lightwood, you’re a fucking dumbass,’’ he then said to himself and just wanted to run away, but that would be really nice. Alec then made a plan that he’d run to the toilet and grab a bunch of tissue paper from there, but then he felt someone stepping behind him and he sighed. Great, now some cleaning lady was going to snap at him, which he deserved and he already bowed his head down, ready to get scolded.

‘’Need some help?’’ asked a soft voice and Alec perked up, slowly turning around and when he saw that the florist was the one who came to his side, his cheeks reddened even more and he took in a deep breath.  _ Right, he needed words to communicate,  _ but words didn’t come out on their own, so Alec only nodded and the other then finally saw what was up and he gave him a little smile. ‘’I’ll be right back, I have a shit ton of tissue paper in the back, I’ll bring some,’’ he then said and Alec thanked him, slowly standing up and he was shaking. Oh, that was close, but luckily he didn’t say anything and thus wasn’t able to make a complete dumbass in front of  _ him. _ Ah, even his voice was so dreamy! And surely soon enough, the florist was back, carrying a whole roll of tissue paper, having a little smile.

‘’Thank you so much,’’ said Alec  _ finally, _ looking down and then took the tissue paper. ‘’I’m sorry for interrupting your work,’’ he then quickly added and the other just waved it off.

‘’It’s okay,’’ he said happily and Alec didn’t say anything after that. Instead, he went back down onto his knees and continued cleaning up. Alec expected him to return back to that bouquet, but he didn’t. Instead, he went down next to him and extended out his hand. ‘’Give me a tissue paper too, I’ll deal with this side,’’ he said kindly and Alec’s jaw dropped. Oh, no he couldn’t ask that of him, it was too much!

‘’O-oh, not it’s okay, I-I can handle it on my own,’’ said Alec. ‘’I mean you’ve done so much and I don’t want to trouble you even more than I already have,’’ said Alec, but the guy really didn’t mind it for some reason - was he an angel? His soul was too pure and good!

‘’It’s not trouble at all,’’ said the florist instead and winked at Alec. Alec glanced down and managed to get a quick glance at his name tag.  _ Magnus Bane.  _ Oh, an interesting name, thought Alec and then just nodded as he didn’t know what to do really to just allow this Magnus to help him. And with their powers combined, the mess was cleaned up soon after that, Alec taking in a deep breath as he got onto his feet, Magnus already straightening his clothes and he flashed Alec one of the warmest smiles he had ever witnessed. 

‘’Again, thank you so much,’’ said Alec. ‘’Do I need to pay you for the tissue paper?’’ he then quickly asked and Magnus started laughing, quickly shaking his head.

‘’Of course not,’’ said Magnus and winked. ‘’I’m just sorry about your ice cream, it sure looked yummy,’’ said Magnus and Alec quickly became sad again and he looked down, feeling sorry for himself. Magnus bit his tongue and then frowned - did he say something wrong? Alec let out a pretty devastated sigh, followed by a groan and he then just looked down. Yes, there went his precious ice cream. No more ice cream for Alec and he then sighed again. ‘’Um, what’s wrong?’’ asked Magnus softly and Alec looked at him.

‘’It was a really special and yummy ice cream,’’ said Alec and then clicked with his tongue. ‘’And now it’s all gone,’’ said Alec. ‘’And just when I try to be a little bit more adventurous and bold with my decisions,’’ said Alec and looked at Magnus, who arched an eyebrow - was the guy that upset about dropping  _ one _ ice cream? ‘’Did you know that I ordered raspberry instead of strawberry,’’ he said and Magnus had to hold in his laughter, because this one was serious when it came to ice cream and looked genuinely upset now that it was gone. ‘’Alas, I shall not have it today and my whole day is ruined,’’ said Alec, slumping down his shoulders and just went to the bench again, sitting down and Magnus chuckled, but then stopped when Alec looked at him. ‘’You can laugh, it’s pathetic, I know,’’ muttered Alec, embarrassed that he was getting  _ this _ upset over it.

‘’No it’s not,’’ said Alec. ‘’It’s rather adorable,’’ he said under his breath and then he bit his lip. Magnus knew that it was kind of his fault for the whole incident. Even though he was working before, he noticed a dark, handsome giant sitting by the bench that was close to the flower shop, pretending that he didn’t see him staring. But Magnus knew when he was being stared at and checked out - and he was definitely looking. 

‘’Alec, right?’’ asked Magnus as he heard Alec arguing with himself before and Alec perked up, but then just nodded and puffed his cheeks. ‘’I know what’ll cheer you up - you just sit here and wait for me until I get back,’’ said Magnus and then walked into the shop, locked it, hanging the  _ Be back right away _ sign and Alec just watched him with confusion in his eyes as Magnus disappeared behind the corner and Alec then just shrugged. That was kind of weird, but he didn’t dare to move - he couldn’t just break a promise he had just made, curiosity growing and he then slumped down again, feeling sad, mourning the loss of his precious.

But, it didn’t take Magnus to come back long and he came bearing gifts - there was the same ice cream order Alec made before, just in a cup this time and Magnus made sure to take two little plastic spoons with him, chuckling… maybe, if he played his cards right, he’d get to share the ice cream with the adorable doe eyed giant and he grinned when he saw the surprise written on Alec’s face. Alec’s eyes were focused on the ice cream, but he managed to tear them away and he then took in a deep breath.

“What’s that?” asked Alec, swallowing thickly and Magnus chuckled, sitting down next to Alec and then shrugged. 

“I’ve never seen someone get so sad over ice cream and, well, it broke my heart seeing you so sad,” said Magnus with a wink, obviously playing around a little bit, but Alec didn’t like it and he flushed again. Okay, maybe he was a bit too emotionally attached to it before, but in his defense- “And seeing that it was kind of my fault in the first place, I wanted to make it up to you,” said Magnus and then watched how Alec’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and he grinned, because he knew for a fact that he’d get to make the other flush again pretty soon.

“What do you mean?” asked Alec and cocked his head to the side. “It’s not your fault, you weren’t even here,” said Alec softly, but still really wanted to get his hands on it.

“Well,” said Magnus and then clicked with his tongue. “You were rather preoccupied with staring at a  _ certain _ florist,” started off Magnus and Alec’s cheeks reddened even more so.  _ Magnus had seen him before?  _ But how? He hadn’t seen him lift his gaze up once - what was he? Like an owl, or something? Alec looked down and there it was - the flush Magnus was anticipating to see so much and he let out a little giggle - indeed, he was adorable. 

“You saw be staring?” asked Alec, mortified.

“Yeah, it was very hard not to see you,” said Magnus and winked. “You were very obvious about it, but then again… I don’t mind, you know,” said Magnus and thought for a little while. “I mean I was staring back,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped again -  _ when, how?!  _ This was impossible, Magnus had to have some extra ray vision, or-

“But  _ how _ ? You were working on that bouquet the whole time,” said Alec and Magnus waggled his eyebrows. “How-”

“Super powers, yes, yes,” said Magnus and Alec started laughing. 

“Yeah right…  _ wait, _ ” said Alec and then took in a deep breath. “ _ You. Were. Staring. Back?! _ ”

“Indeed I was. It’s not common to have such a pretty giant Bambi sitting in front of the shop,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec needed a while to process all of that. (a) since when was he a Bambi and (b) MAGNUS CALLED HIM PRETTY. “You seem speechless,” said Magnus then and chuckled.

“No, no, I’m capable of speaking,” said Alec and nodded. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

Magnus laughed softly and then pulled out two plastic spoons, wrapped in napkins from his pocket and Alec perked up. “It’s lunch time now, so, maybe… I could maybe… we could maybe share that ice cream?” asked Magnus, hoping that Alec wasn’t too overprotective of his precious sweet-treat, but Alec didn’t need to even think twice and he quickly nodded. “I mean that looks hell of an ice cream for only one person,” commented Magnus and Alec shrugged.

“I’d love to,” said Alec, though he was pretty sure he would be able to finish it all by himself. “Is it really okay? I mean-”

“Sure, I get thirty minutes off, so I can enjoy this ice cream to the fullest  _ with you, _ ” said Magnus and Alec flushed prettily. “Also, you could treat me to a proper meal some time… soon. Later today, if you’re free,” suggested Magnus and Alec was fully on board -  _ it was going to be a date _ and Alec was screaming inside. He couldn’t wait!

“It’s a date,” said Alec softly and Magnus chuckled, clinking his spoon against Alec as they finally got to the ice cream, Alec smiling when he finally got his sweet treat for the day. But the fact that he got Magnus’ number later was that much sweeter and he returned back to Isabelle giddy and excited, while she was… just where he left her and he just laughed, but after he told her that he met  _ someone _ , Izzy was able to make a decision in a heartbeat as she wanted to hear more about this  _ florist _ guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
Leave comment / kudo if you liked it. ^^


End file.
